scummoviefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sunz2010
Welcome! Congratulations on starting SCUM 1979 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello, I saw "SCUM" on DVD and came to your SCUM Wiki. I think It is very contravertial movie. I' m not a native speaker, so I found the script on internet. The script and your wiki pages are great help to understand what this film is. However the wall of language stands up against me. There are some points I cannot understand well. If you answer my questions, it would be another great help. 1. The first scene where Carlin & Archer had a conversation Archer tells Carlin, "You watch yourself with those pigs ". Does the world "Pigs" refers to only screws? Or does it include Pongo and his buddies? 2. About pond note The trainees hide pound notes beneath ashtrays in order to try to get money in from outside. But at borstal, they can use only coins. They need change. Pongo mentions about his cut per a one-pound note. per 1 pound…　Pongo's cut 15pence Doughan 5pence Other Kitchen Staffs??? 50pence So 30 pence are left and I think the rest money goes to a trainee who hides pound note beneath ashtray during visitor's time. But my friends says 30 pence goes to Screw. Which is correct? And 50 pence are shared among "them". Who are "they"? One more question about this scene is; Doughan says "Fifty pence for a quid !" Does this "quid" have a double meaning of pond note and cigarette butt? 3. Archer and Duke scene After Archer drunk coffee, he says "Angels", sitting in front of Duke. In some script, it's not "Angels "but "And yours". I listened many times but I couldn't see which was correct. And I could not understand the meaning of this line. 4. About Wormwood Scrubs At the beginning of this film, a trainee Angel says he once stayed at Scrubs. Sands tells him "forget the Scrubs, the holiday's over ". I understand the situation in Scum's borstal is much worse than scrubs. But.... When Meakins knew Toyne's death, he got angry and yelled "Look, I saw the guy cut his wrists on 'A' Wing and you sent him to the Scrubs to kill 'isself ! He's dead !". In those days, how did the Scrubs function? It was a prison for adult convicts. I found there was a boy's wing at the time. Does Scrubs work for some kind of juvenile classification home? Sory for many questions and long sentences. I love this movie and like to improve my understanding. Hello, thanks for visiting and glad you are enjoying the site. 1: I personally think Archer was warning him about the warders, but it could be both as they and Banks and his minions worked together to keep others 'in line'. 2: Quid means one pound and does not relate to cigarettes; the cuts were 5 pence which went to Doogan, 15 to banks and 30 to the warder who was in on the racket - the remaining 50 pence went to the inmate whose visiting friends/relatives left the money for him. 3: Archer says 'Angels', mockingly referring to the singing voices in the nearby chapel which Archer had avoided by claiming atheist beliefs. 4: I believe Angel may have been held at Wormwood Scrubs temporarily before being transferred into the borstal; Toyne was transferred there as the borstal probably didn't have facilities, resources and staff to handle out of control suicidal inmates - it is also mentioned in the Formby/Matron scene that younger inmates (Formby was 14) are known to be held in borstals until they are 'old enough to be transferred to prison' should their crime or failure to rehabilitate fail. 02:09, March 22, 2014 (UTC)Eri